


The Feelin's Mutual

by friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan
Summary: Rio comes to collect more than just his money.





	The Feelin's Mutual

Rio. Hot. Big. No, not the City. The gangbanger. The criminal. It’s been a few months since you’ve been doing little side jobs for the hustler and you can’t help but fuel the fire that is your attraction towards him. He was just so cool, he was calm but in an intimidating matter. Something that just made your insides turn to mush. And that voice. Oh, that voice. It was smooth, like molasses. It was deep, mixed with Latino and street drawl that could melt butter. The way he walks. The slight sway of his shoulder accentuated the fact that they were as broad as ever. He oozes sex appeal and confidence. You needed a taste, whether it took a lifetime or not. You’d wait for him.

 

“Aye, Sweetheart! You got my money?” He strides over, that dumbass smirk plastered on his face, his large hands planted in his pockets. He looked good and smelled like heaven. You were too busy checking the thug out when he stepped closer, invading your privacy. “What’s wrong babydoll, cat got your tongue?” His thugs weren’t here to supervise, he didn’t need help controlling you. His hand grabs your chin roughly, yanking your face up to meet his. Your eyes meeting his coffee colored. You barely manage to keep a moan inside and he doesn’t let it go by unnoticed. 

“Oh, I see.” His smirk grows wider. “You got the hots for me, don’t you baby?” Your breath hitches in your throat. You didn’t mean to blow your cover, but when you’re around him, you lose sight of all sense. This was so wrong. You were ten years his junior. His head tilts further, his lips just barely touching yours. “The feelin’s mutual, dollface.” You felt his lips brush against yours with every word he spoke and you desperately needed to taste him. You couldn’t. Not here. He grabs the bag out of your hands, counts it and turns around, heading for the garage door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8 pm and you were on your first glass of brandy. You were known to hold your liquor well so two more glasses and you’d be barely tipsy. Your hand was toying with the cross necklace that laid heavy on your neck, remembering the incident with Rio.

“Are you afraid of me?” Rio asks, his fingers still playing with the cross that lay in the swell of your breasts. He was dangerously close to crossing every boundary imaginable. You wanted it. You wanted it so bad, it hurt.

“No.” You answered. You were half-lying, half telling the truth. You knew he could clap you if he wanted to, but it’s been two months and nothing has changed. The same touch and go game. The same sexual tension lingers in the air. 

“Hm.” He hums thoughtfully. It’s as if his bad boy charm has worn off and you weren’t afraid. “You should be.” He drops the necklace, but the back of his hand still lays along the swell of your breast. He turns and walks away, leaving you horny and your mind fuzzy.  
You needed to see him. You needed to clear the air of its pungent sexual tension. You throw on your combat boots and jump into your car, soaring down the road to the abandoned factory. Once you get there, you don’t see any signs of Rio. Of course, he wouldn’t blow his cover. He was far too intelligent for that. You kill the engine and make your way to the garage gate. You pound on it, hoping you wouldn’t stir anything awake nearby. 

Nothing. 

You walk to the side door and try to knock before realizing that no one was there. You twist the knob and to your luck it’s open. You look around and find that nobody, once again, was there. You look at the knob and unfasten your necklace, hooking it around the rusted knob. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at your place, it’s quiet. You didn’t have the T.V. on, and you didn’t have your usual Reggaeton playing in the background. The front door opens, catching your attention. You set down your glass of brandy and wait expectantly in your kitchen. From around the corner comes the man himself. Rio. Your heart skips a beat. He took off his bomber jacket and replaced it with a fitted black button-up. He adorned skinny jeans and his usual shoes. He looked delicious.

“You know the tradition is Jordan’s over a phone line?” He quips, glancing over you. You shrug, “I don’t own Jordan’s and my Doc’s are too heavy for a phone line.” He huffs out a laugh, amused but controlled. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” He asks, his hands resting in their usual place. You take this opportunity to give your own laugh. “Oh, I don’t need to talk about business, Rio.” His name on your tongue is foreign but rolls off easily. His smirk falters a little bit and his eyebrow creases. Your back turns so you can dump out the remaining amber liquid down the drain. You look up and see his reflection in the window. His footsteps are soft as he comes up behind you. 

“So,” You begin, “The feeling is mutual?” His laugh makes hot air blow against your ear. “Yeah, you cool. You’re sexy as fuck, too.” His hands ghost over your hips, landing on your ass. “I ain’t never seen hips this wide, make me feel like I gotta put a baby in you.” His hand slaps your ass, causing you yelp out in shock. 

“Rio, please. I-I need--” Rio cuts you off with a searing kiss. His lips tasted like Patron and they were soft. They fit over yours like a glove. His tongue probes and rubs against your tongue, making your knees wobble. Rio’s arm hooks around your waist, pinning your bodies together deliciously. Your hands wound around his body, feeling the pulse and jolts of his muscles. “God, taste so fucking good, baby.” His hands rip open your blouse, the buttons dancing across the kitchen island. “Hey! That’s my favorite blouse!”

 

Rio rolls his eyes, “You can wear my shirt tomorrow.” He dips his head into the swell of your breasts, nipping and sucking, leaving purple and blue marks. “Your skin taste like fucking heaven,” he groans. 

“Need more of you,” you manage to get out, unfastening his shirt hurriedly. You shrug it off his shoulders, your eyes dilating at the sight of him in all his glory. He was toned, his biceps flexing and rippling under your touch. His beautiful brown eyes closed as he felt your warm hands against his skin. His lips found yours again, needy and wanton. His soft lips traveled lower, kissing and sucking at the tops of your breasts.

“Needa get this the fuck off.” He unfastens your clasp with ease, flinging the discarded undergarment across the room, laughing at your quiet and soft giggle. His hands find your body again, running over the soft curves of your breasts, and the slight softness of your hips. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, baby.” His lips sucked at the hardened buds, tasting the creaminess of your skin. A soft moan slips past your lips, encouraging his teeth to nip at the rose bud and a sharp gasp of pleasure erupts from your mouth. 

“Rio, please,” you plead, tugging on the tightest skinny jeans you’ve could’ve seen on Rio. “I need your mouth lower.” He smirks and looks up at you, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief. “Your wish is my command, princess.” His tongue licks a hot stripe down your stomach, ending just at the top of your jeans. His hands deftly undo the button of your jeans and shred them off with brute force, his eyes darkened with lust as he eyes your black lace panties, fashioned with a criss-cross pattern at the top. 

“Damn, baby. This for me?” He rubs your clothed sex, making you whine out and grip his muscular arm. “Yes, Rio. Please, I need more.” You press his hand harder against your pussy, your juices almost seeping through the thin fabric. 

“Imma enjoy this.” His peels the fabric from your legs, and your self-consciousness caused you to close your legs in shyness. “Oh, come on baby. You’re beautiful, I don’t run away.” He opened your legs and you watched as he grew closer to your soaked core. His tongue flattens out, causing your hand to fly to the back of his head, rubbing and scratching your nails as incoming pressure of his tongue increases. He wiggles and sucks at your clit, and inserts a finger into your core, pressing against your G-spot.

“Oh my god, Rio! Faster, I’m gonna cum, baby.” As soon as the words leave your mouth, his mouth leaves your cunt and kisses you. You taste the juices on his tongue and that makes you even wetter. “You dick!” You screech causing Rio to chuckle deeply. “I’m gonna make you come on this dick, baby. Be patient.” You turn over, pushing him under you. “I’m putting you in my fucking mouth.” Your hands quickly undo his button and you help him shred off his jeans before flinging them across the room with other clothes. His hard member was leaking and straining against the black Calvin’s he adorned. Your mouth watered. You needed to taste him.  
You pull his angry red member out, stroking him slightly, watching him with hooded eyes. His dick was twitching in your palms and you ached to calm the storm. Your mouth closes over his head, sucking and licking. Your hand works in rhythm as your mouth moves up and down, taking him all in. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” He lays a hand on your hand, combing it into a messy makeshift ponytail. “Take it all, you can do it.” Your mouth sucks harder and your hand moves faster. You could tell he was on the edge because of the soft growls coming from his mouth and the way his stomach rises and falls faster. You pull off with a pop and straddle the thug’s waist, his tip poking at your entrance. 

“You ready, daddy?” You ask him, your breasts dangling in his face. He growls and slams into you without warning, making illicit curses and moans fall from your lips. His hips meet yours in sharp thrusts and jabs, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. His lips attack at your pulse point, his own grunts and moans echoing through the room. He flips you over so your under him and hammers it home. You lift your leg and rest it on his shoulder, allowing him to thrust deeper into your sopping wet cunt. 

“You feel so good, daddy. Gonna make me cum real hard.” You moan out, your breasts jiggling from the force of his thrusts. “Yeah?” he teases, “You’re so damn tight, baby. Imma make a mess outta you.” 

A few more thrusts and your orgasm ripples through you, your moans echoing throughout the entire house. “Rio, Rio.” You chant, his name becoming a delicious mantra. His thrusts become sloppy and erratic as he thrusts once more, spilling his seed inside of you.

The two of you clean each other up and settle in bed, Rio pulling you in close to him. His scent was on your skin and it drove him mad, but he would wait to do something about it in the morning. He presses a kiss to your neck as the two of you fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
